Azumi Haruko
Azumi Haruko is the current Captain of the 4th Division, she is also head of the Infirmary and Relief unit, as well as Director of the Intelligence and Recon Division of the SRDI. Azumi is the 23rd Head of the Haruko Clan. Appearance Azumi is 5 foot 10 inches tall. She has a rather slim figure, save for her rather large breasts, a result of hyperlactation. She has long purple hair, with flecks of red in it that is usually kept in a ponytail. She has a large scar across her right breast, that travels up her chest. She is missing her left eye, as a result of Fiona burning it out; her left eye has the eyelid closed, with a burn coursing from the top her cheek to her hair-line. Her still remaining right eye, is a deep, sparkling red. She wears a regular shihaksho with a sleeveless haori, with the collar open a bit. She wears black, sort of skin-tight half sleeves that extend half-way up her fore-arms. She wears her zanpakutos slung over her shoulder with a blue sash. Azumi's voice sounds like Tali Zorah from the Mass Effect series. Personality Azumi is a warm spirited, charming, laid back, loving individual. She has a habit of growing very attached to someone, very quickly. Azumi is driven by a desire of being loved, for helping others. Azumi is a great leader, inspiring those under her with love and determination. Azumi is rather free-spirited, and peace loving. She enjoys sitting in the sun and drinking. However, when the situation demands it, Azumi is quick to loser her temper, and gives a firm hand when needed. In battle, should she ever be in one for some unfortunate reason; Azumi is a rather honorable fighter. She usually does not stoop to low, and unfair tactics and maintains an aura of respect for her opponent when in battle. Azumi loves nature, and all living things, ever since she achieved Buddha-level meditation. She thinks that everything is delicate, and must be healed. Everything is to be loved, and cared for in Azumi's mind. With this: Azumi despises fighting, always trying to talk her way out of it. Plot 400 years ago, Central 46 approved a project to create cheap, expendable captain-class shinigami. They did this by taking a Vasto Lorde, and putting its soul into a gigai. After that, they inserted numerous shinigami souls into the mix with the Gigai. There was only one succesful test subject. Azumi. She does not remember being a Vasto Lorde, but sometimes feels the pangs of a hollow's instinct and finds herself liking most hollows unlike most shinigami. She is Modified Soul, in a sense. Central 46 cut the funding for the project after even Azumi was unsuccessful. Since she was nowhere near captain level. She had very little reiatsu and only a shikai. No bankai. 300 years ago, 100 years after her creation, she was simply dumped into the Rukongai after the funding for the project was cut. 250 years ago, she met a noble named Mikael Haruko who was Squad 5 captain at the time. The two very quickly fell in love. Mikael visited Azumi all the time. They eventually married. 200 years ago, Azumi entered the academy. She was the top student the academy, every day proving her genius to everyone. She graduated in only a year. On her way home, on her graduating day, she ran home clutching her zanpakuto. When she arrived, her home was ablaze. Everyone around her was being murdered, her husband was nowhere to be found. A man, dying at her feet told her to go to the Squad 5 barracks. So she did, she ran. And ran. And ran. She joined Squad 2 shortly after, landing a position in the Patrol Troops. After a few years, she made an embarrassing mistake. As a result, she was transferred to Squad 12. She seemed to fit much better in Squad 12. She spent the next 100 years rising through the seats in Squad 12 until she got to 5th Seat. 100 years ago, she began her training for bankai. She trained, and trained. Every day. Over the next 100 years until the present day, she took part in very many missions and exercises. About 3 years ago, she was promoted to 3rd seat. A few months ago, she was promoted to lieutenant. She still trains to achieve bankai and obtain a captaincy. Until she did, in early September, Azumi was promoted from lieutenant of Squad 12, to Captain of Squad 4. Yeah. Powers and Abilities 'Zanpakuto' Zururi Enma: In its sealed form, her zanpakuto takes the shape of a nodachi. There isn't really anything interesting about her nodachi. It simply has an ovular shaped tsuba, with a dark-cyan colored hilt. The sword's sheath has a large sash on it, and Azumi usually slings the sashed sword over her shoulder. Like Unohana. Shikai: To release, Azumi holds her sword downward, with the tip facing the ground. Reiryoku swirls around the sword, until it takes the form of the staff on the right. Wind, and silvery-white reiryoku furiously circles the staff, until the crystal on the top becomes blue. Ice circles about the staff entirely while her shikai is activated. The crystal, can detach from in between the wings and fly about. The crystal is the source of her ice waves ability. Kido can be fired from the head of the staff. White wings of reiryoku appear from Azumi's shoulders, becoming the source of her healing ability, indicating how much reiryoku she has left to use on her healing ability. Bankai: Sytokyu, Zururi Enma: To release her bankai, the crystal returns to her staff. The crystal then shatters, travelling into the empty area the once occupied Azumi's right eye. Azumi's right eye pops open, the eye a feral beastly red. Then, Azumi falls to her knees in pain. Her body begins changing. A lot. After a few moments of convulsing and mutating, Azumi appears as a giant, jet-black lion. Lion-Azumi has a bright-white mane, 5 white tails, and large shimmering white wings of reiryoku. Lion-Azumi is 10ft tall at the shoulder. Pretty big. 'Inner world' Her inner world takes the appearance of a large field with a tree in the center. The grass is a sparkling green color. The tree, is a large beautiful oak tree. Bubbles float all over. The bubbles represent an individual memory. When popped, the person lives the memory. Only Azumi is able to tell which bubble represents which memory. Her zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a proud, beautiful, angel-winged white lion. 'Stats' Durable Combatant (Hankou 10): Azumi has proven to be rather durable and energetic in combat and otherwise. She's been known to be able to withstand large amounts of reiatsu, but she has a restrictive limit. Great Spiritual Power (Reiryoku 13): As a captain of the Gotei 13, Azumi possesses a very large amount of spiritual power. She has enough reiryoku to crush most people with reiatsu alone. Her reiryoku is silvery-white in color. Hakuda Adept (Hakuda 9/11 in Bankai): Azumi has shown a decent skill level in hand-to-hand combat and agility, as she demonstrated during a spar with Drake. Kido Expert (Seijuu 13/16 in Bankai): Being a captain, Azumi is very proficient in the art of kido, as all of her abilities revolve around the usage of kido and general reishi manipulations. She can use as high as #64. She is also quite capable in kaido as well. Expert Swordsman (Bukijuu 13): As a captain, Azumi on very many occasions has shown that she is an expert with a weapon; wielding it at very high skill levels, with varying degrees of precision. Hoho Expert (Hoho 13/16 in Bankai): As a former member of the Onmitsukido Patrol troops, and a captain of the Gotei 13, Azumi has great skill in the area of Hoho, being able to travel great distances at a rather quick pace. Master Healer: As captain of Squad 4, Azumi is a master of all things related to medicine and healing. She spent more than 50 years studying medicine. She is able to treat and heal injuries like no one ever. Azumi is the best doctor in the Soul Society with her medical expertise, kaido, and her zanpakuto's healing ability. Genius intellect: Azumi has proven herself to be one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of her intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. She is very insightful of other people, allowing her to seemingly predict most things well in advance. Culinary Master: Azumi is the greatest known chef in every plane of existence. She can take basically anything and turn it into nutritious, good tasting food or drink using reiryoku. Her food, imbued with reiatsu is known to have healing properties. Trivia * Her theme song is Two Steps From Hell - Archangel. * She is allergic to Makato Kiyoshi and feathers. * She must drink 4 litres of chlorophyll every day or she will die. She must inject 100mls of a stabalizing agent and 200 more mls of chlorophyll into her blood stream 6 times a day or she will die. She must do this because her body can not create the chemical (chlorophyll) thst ferries oxygen through her body. * She is ambidextrous but uses her left hand most of the time. * All Japanese translations are done with Google Translate because I don't care. * Azumi keeps a lot of things in her haori. She keeps a few miles of bandages, hydrogen peroxide, syringes filled with a liquid that numbs pain, a bottle of acetaminophen (Tylenol), syringes of adrenaline, and a stethoscope, and so many other things. * Azumi does not age, as a result of being a modified soul. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains Category:Haruko Clan